Totally Spies: The Spy Team Dream
by maya fitz
Summary: Korra wants to be a spy but Mako thinks not. Then Tenzin makes them one. They meet 2 girls Shealeigh and Maybelle. Then they go on a real mission.


Totally Spies: The Spy Team Dream

Chapter 1: Spies

"Jinora what are they doing?" Korra asked Jinora through the walkie-talkie. Jinora looked at them "Mako just yawn and put his arm around Asami!"

Korra write it in her blue spy's notebook, _arm around Asami. _"What else?"

Jinora looked and looked "They're making out!" Korra chocked she write _making out Gag!_ "Achoo!" Korra sneezed and it repeats loudly on Jinora's walkie-talkie.

Korra dropped her walkie-talkie and tried to put it up then she felt something "Wow! Somebody has been working out!" Then she opened her eyes and saw Mako and Asami. She laughed and ran to the exit. Jinora and Ikki followed.

Korra was in her room and dropped her notebook. Someone knocked on the door. Korra opened it. It was Mako "Korra why were you spying on me and Asami?" He asked. Korra ran to her desk and grabbed her notebook "It was mission 21, Spy on Mako and Asami's Movie Date! Duh!" Mako looked in the book he was surprise, Korra wrote down everything they did. "Will I'm taking it so you want spy on us!" He yelled. Korra tried to grab it but he was too fast. "My Spy Book! Give it back!" She cried

Mako put it in his pocket. Korra broke into tears "Know I never be a spy!"

Mako looked at Korra and the spy book, he felt bad. Korra tears become angry "Get out of my room!" She screamed and slammed the door on Mako. She flopped on her bed and cried. Jinora and Ikki came in. They sat on her bed. "Mako toke my lipstick!" Jinora cried "He toke my video camera!" Ikki cried. Then Korra's bed jumped them to a studio. Tenzin and 2 girls were in there. "Hi! My name is Shealeigh!" The brown haired girl said. "And my name is Maybelle! And we all heard everything." The blond haired girl and she handed Korra a new spy book.

"Gee Thanks!" Korra said. Tenzin came to them "Girls you are spies!"

Chapter 2: Trainees

"Were Spies? Really!" Korra said. Tenzin showed them their clothes. Korra's was a blue tank top, red shorts, and green boots. Jinora's was an orange shirt, yellow boots, and gray shorts. And so was Ikki's.

Maybelle and Shealeigh showed them the gadgets. "Here you go Jinora! You get the lipgloss pack. One is a bomb, one is a tool kit, one is a laser, and one is an invisible. Ikki you get a unicorn stick also a knock me out stick and a video camera. Korra you get the cupcake foam. You can spray it on something and wait for 3 seconds and knock or hit it and it will come out! And the hair dryer. It can turn you to multiples of yourself and hitting your enemy 10 times stronger." Maybelle said while handed it to them.

"Oh! And if you want to store them. Here's the massager bag" Shealeigh said. Korra smiled. Then Tenzin said "Time to train!"

Meanwhile Mako knocked on Korra's door "Hey Korra! Listen I'm sorry I toke your spy book and I'm giving it to you! Like a present! On Christmas day! Sorry! I really like you and need some private time with Asami but does mean I don't have time for you! How do you said? Me and You today on a date!" Mako waited for Korra to come through the door and hugged him but nobody answer "Korra?" Mako opened the door and nobody was there. "Korra?" Mako asked but nobody answer.

Meanwhile Korra was training with Maybelle and Shealeigh. Korra threw the ball at each target. "Wow!" Shayleigh said. Maybelle looked at Korra "Wow! You have moxie kid. Want to be friends!" Korra nodded. "Can I be her friend?" Shealeigh asked. Korra nodded then she threw it at an Asami target and jumped the ball at a Mako target. Shealeigh smiled "Cool!" Korra smiled "Thanks!"

Maybelle typed on a computer and wrote some notes _Korra and Shealeigh are my friends_.

Jinora come to Korra "I love being a spy!" She said. Maybelle came in "Now spy on your friends"

Chapter 3: The Real Deal

"So we spy on Pema, Mako, Asami, and Bolin?" Korra asked. Shealeigh jumped "You guys need a cool name for your group first!" Maybelle sighed "Fine! Name first!"

Ikki said "How about the Ikki's!"

Jinora said "No! The Terrific 3"

Korra said "No! The Lollipops"

Maybelle said "No! The Robots"

Shealeigh said "No! The Bender Girls"

Maybelle said "Yeah! The Bender Girls won!" Shealeigh jumped up and down. Korra got the massager bag. They climbed through the air vent. Maybelle helped Jinora and Ikki in the vet. They closed it and Korra was alone with Jinora and Ikki. "Come on" said Korra "You know spying on our friends is a blast and the gadgets"

Korra looked through her room and saw Mako looking through her stuff. "Korra where are you? Maybe there's a note or something that says shes leaving" Mako said while looking through her stuff "Maybe shes in the vent" Mako looked up at the vet.

"Oh-no! Mako will see us and know were spies!" Korra panicked "One rule of spies _never be seen_" Korra, Jinora, and Ikki crawled away. Mako comes into the vet. He heard a voice "Korra?" He said then crawled. Mako crawled while Korra, Jinora, and Ikki were on the wall. Korra felt sweat dropped on her face. She slowly watches it drop on Mako's hair. He sniffed the air "Jinora's perfume" He said under his breath. Then Korra hit Mako with Ikki's unicorn stick. Then put him in his bed. "This enough spying for know!" Korra said "Let's go back to Shealeigh and Maybelle. Then they returned to the spy room. Then Maybelle and Shealeigh hugged them.

Chapter 4: Worries

Korra looked surprised "What did we do?" She asked. Maybelle looked at her "You guys handle that like spies!" Korra was pumped "But what about Mako? I hit him with Ikki's stick" She look at the floor. She wonders if he was okay. Maybelle saw Korra. "Hey Korra! Can I talk to you?" Maybelle asked. Korra nodded.

"Hey! What is that with you and this Mako boy? Do you like him?" Maybelle said. Korra blushed "No! Will like is a strong word but…. Yes! I like him!"

Maybelle smiled "Its okay he only be out for" Maybelle check her watch "Now! He's up! But you did good!" Korra smiled at her blond friend. Maybelle was just like Korra. She loves pants and hates prissy girls like Asami. Shealeigh was like her too. They were her best friends. Korra smiled "What's our next mission?" She asked Maybelle. Shealeigh said "To London! Tomorrow! So get some rest."

Korra, Jinora, and Ikki exit out of the spy room and to their one. Korra looked at her bed. She sat on it and Asami came in "Hey Korra! Listen Mako feels really bad for taking your spy book and….." Before Asami could say another word Korra interrupted her saying "Whatever! Like Mako is really upset!"

Asami looked really upset and Korra's face fell. "Here you spy book" Asami handed it to her "Mako said it was really great and he wrote something in it" Korra looked at it. She hugged it and red it. She smiled what Mako wrote. He wrote _you don't have to be a spy without a spy book and gadgets cause in my book you're a spy._

She hugged Asami and ran to Mako's room and gave him a big hug "Thank you!" she said. Mako smiled and hugged her back. Asami come in and joined the group hug. Korra ran back to her room and hand up 2 new pictures. One of Shealeigh, Maybelle, Jinora, Ikki, and her. And one of Mako. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 5: Paris and London

Korra woke up. She pressed on the button. Flying her to the spy room. Shealeigh smiled and waved "How was your morning?" She asked. Korra looked at her and smiled "it was fine!" she replied. Maybelle was in the test lab with a girl with short brown hair. "Who is this?" she asked. Maybelle laughed "This is Sienna! Shes your friend too!" Korra put her hand out and Sienna shook it. Korra smiled and Maybelle give her the massager bag. Jinora and Ikki came. "Ok our first real mission! Ok! Queen Elizabeth's crown has been stolen and you guys have to get it back." Maybelle said.

"Anything for the queen." Korra said looking at the crown's picture "Anybody would want to steal this crown." Korra pointed at the picture "that crown has emeralds and sapphires" Everybody looked at her "What? Maybe Asami told me about jewels" Korra said

Shealeigh shrugged her shoulders. Then the plane came. Korra got her suitcase and hopped on. They served drinks and food. Ikki ate a lot of food. Shayleigh told funny stories. "So how's your boyfriend?" Maybelle asked. Jinora almost choked on her kool-aid "Boyfriend! That's funny Maybelle!" Jinora was laughing. Korra scowled at her.

"I'm serious! Korra don't you have a boyfriend named ….. Um? ….. Mako!" Maybelle said. Then Jinora laughed harder. "No! I don't have a boyfriend. Mako's a friend but I have shared a kiss with him. But he has a girlfriend." Korra choked on those words _kiss, girlfriend, and Mako_

Maybelle's jaw was opened. Shealeigh said "Tell us the story!"

Korra looked at her "Okay!"

"_It was almost 12: oo and it was the end of a torment. I ran out because Mako doesn't like me. He followed me and said lots of things about me like I was annoying but amazing. Then the bad part came. I was so high in heels in love with him that I kissed him. And my friend Bolin saw the whole thing and cried_ _because he liked me then we had a fight and I felt bad thing was my felt and I cried that day"_ Korra told the whole story to them. Maybelle come and comfort her. Shealeigh cried "That was so sad! We should make a movie about that" She blowed her nose into a tissue. Korra looked at the window and saw the queen's castle. "We're here!" She said.

The plane dropped on the airway. Korra was surprised and smiled. Meanwhile a man came in the air temple with Equalists "Were are the bender girls?" the man said. "I don't know!" Mako said. The man comes out of the shadow it was Tarlock! Equalists got him. "No!" Mako said.

"We're going to London!" Tarlock said.

Korra looked around London Paris the city of love where people came to have a honeymoon or a marriage. Korra looked at the shops and towns. Then she saw Tarlock. "_Who did he get here so fast"_ She though. "Call off the mission are he will get bloodbendered!" Tarlock was blocking Mako. Jinora threw the lipgloss bomb. "Team up girls!" Korra said and then they had their spy clothes on. Korra did a back flip, Jinora did a cartwheel, and Ikki did a tumble. "Wow! What an entrance!" Jinora said sarcastically. "Why thank you!" Ikki said smiling.

"You know I did mean that." Jinora said. "Nope! But you were nice!" Ikki teased. Then they get to action. Korra kicked an Equalist in the face. "Take that and take that!" She yelled. Then she saw Tarlock hurting Mako "No!" Korra covered Mako getting hit. She was on the floor. Mako comes be her side. "No! Korra!" Jinora said hitting an Equalist. Mako firebendered them away. "Next time!" Tarlock said.

Ikki ran to Jinora and Mako. "Kiss her! In the fairytales the prince always kisses the princess!" Jinora looked at her little sister "This isn't a fairytale Ikki!" She shouted. "It will be when him finds out when shes a spy!" Ikki said under her breath. Jinora covered her mouth. Mako slowly comes to Korra's dead lips. He feels her heart and then kisses her. Ikki smiled. Korra woke up "Did you guys just kissed me? Korra asked. "Mako did!" Ikki pointed at him. Korra smiled "Thanks!"

Jinora came "Let's get her back to the plane"

Chapter 6: Queen Elizabeth

Mako carried Korra to the plane. Where Shealeigh and Maybelle was "Omg! She okay? Shealeigh asked. Maybelle looked at Mako "Is this that Mako guy? The guy you…." Korra covered Maybelle's mouth from say those words _the guy you like?_

"Yes this Mako! The guy I made in my friend!" Korra said smiling crazy.

"No I think Maybelle said this….." Korra covered Shealeigh's mouth too. Shealeigh give Korra a new gadget "This is the ice cream spray. For the oldest spy!" Shealeigh bowed. "What? You're a spy?" Mako said. Shealeigh walked to him "Yup!"

Mako eyes widen. "Ok!" He said. Then Korra saw an invitation. "Hey it's an invitation from Queen Elizabeth to a ball. Mako called Asami and Bolin. We're going to a ball." Shealeigh pulled out some dresses. She gave Korra a dress with fishnet sleeves and it's blue. Jinora has an orange dress with flowery sleeves. Ikki had a dress with pink sleeves. Korra brushed her hair and put it out. Shealeigh and Maybelle came with a tiara. "We all ready gave Jinora's and Ikki's. Now it's your turn. You are a spy Korra just believe" Maybelle said as she put it on her head. Korra looked in the mirror. She smiled.

Asami and Bolin were finally here. "Listen I'm a spy and so is Jinora and Ikki. So don't tell anybody!" Korra explained. Asami and Bolin nodded "Yes! Spy Korra!" They both said. Mako comes in with his tux on looking dipper.

"Wow! Mako you look awesome!" Korra pointed out. Mako laughed "Thank you!" Asami came and hugged Mako. Korra stuffed her face in her arms. Jinora came in with Ikki. "I love our tiaras." Jinora replied touching her tiara. Asami buried her face on Mako's chest. Korra take her tiara off and looked at it. "Korra, is that Mako's girlfriend?" Maybelle asked. Korra nodded and put her tiara on her head. Maybelle smiled "You look awesome even if he doesn't know." Korra smiled and hugged Maybelle then Shealeigh come in "Aw! Group hug!" She ran to Maybelle and Korra and hugged them.

They went to the limo. Asami and Mako went to a different limo. Korra followed her friends to the spy limo. The Queen's ball decorated in her favorite colors Pink and Royal Blue. "I love Royal Blue!" Korra pointed out. Then Maybelle pulled her to the dessert table. "Omg!" Korra said looking at the chocolate cake. Mako and Asami were dancing. And then Korra was thinking _"Did Mako just kiss me because Ikki said so? Or he really did like me"_

Korra looked at Bolin. "Will you like to dance with me?" He asked. Maybelle giggled and Shealeigh ran to the scene. Korra looked at Bolin "Sure!" She said.

Korra looked at Mako and Asami getting punch. Korra felt a tears "Sorry!" She said and ran to the girl's bathroom. Maybelle and Shealeigh ran to Korra.

She cried in the sink. Maybelle and Shealeigh came by her side "Are you okay? You saw Mako and his girlfriend Asami and ran to the bathroom." Maybelle said.

Korra cried again "I can't do this. Why doesn't he just say he likes me?" Maybelle hugged Korra "Mako doesn't know what he is thinking. You're a fun girl! And a great best friend." Maybelle looked at Korra with her blue eyes. Shealeigh came with her green eyes. Then a man with a mask appeared looking at Korra's tiara. Korra held it firmly. The man leaved the bathroom and Korra saw a bag with a crown like figure. "The crown! He has it!" Korra said and ran off. Everybody screamed when Princess Kate's crown was missing.

Korra looked at Maybelle. She pushed a button and Korra's dress turned into a short dress with leggings. "I knew this would come just in case."Korra said. She chased the man.

Everybody could see her. Korra did a flip and her legs hit the man in the face. Then she scanned the hair dyer on herself. Making multiplies of her. They teased him. The real Korra kicked him in the face. The multiplies did the same thing. "Ouch!" The man said touching his head. Korra did a back flip punching his chin. The multiplies threw him into the chocolate lake. "Hope you have a nice trip. "They all said. Korra's multiplies left

"Ha-ha!" Korra laughed doing a flip over the roof. Everybody capped. Queen Elizabeth comes over to her and Jinora and Ikki. "For your bravest. Korra you got a medal for toughness. Jinora for smartness and Ikki, Dear Ikki yours is cuteness." Queen Elizabeth said giving them there medals. Korra hugged her friends and looked at her old blue spy book. She stared at Asami and Mako and held up her gripping hook and pulled up Jinora, Ikki, Maybelle, and Shealeigh to the roof.

Korra laughed "Thank you! Paris and London! You had been nice!"

Chapter 7: Home

Korra got on the plane and put her stuff in a suitcase. Maybelle and Shealeigh ran to her "You were so brave Korra!" Shealeigh explained. Maybelle laughed and put on Korra's tiara. "I'm princess Korra ruler of awesomeness." Korra laughed. Mako and Asami came in hugging each other. Korra rolled her eyes and hugged her friends. "Yo! Asami and Mako! FYI Mako kissed me when I was half-dead." Korra said. Asami looked at Mako looking angry. Korra, Shealeigh, Maybelle started to laugh. They were at Air Temple Island and Korra smiled.

Shealeigh ordered some pizza for Korra, Jinora, and Ikki's party. There was singing and dancing. Korra drank some grape soda. Korra toke a slice of pepperoni pizza and danced next to Shealeigh and Maybelle. "This is Fun! Thanks you guys. I love you!" Shealeigh started to cry "We love you to Bsff!"

"BSFF?" Korra asked Shealeigh. "It means best spy friends forever!" Shealeigh told her. "Shealeigh you are a mess!" Korra laughed. "Thanks!" Shealeigh hugged her friends. The girls laughed and continued to dance. "This is the best day ever!" Maybelle said while eating a piece of Korra's mom's chocolate cake. Korra hugged her friends and toke out her spy book and wrote _nothing is like the warm hug of your bsff's (FYI Best spy friends) Shealeigh, Maybelle, Jinora, and Ikki. Cannot wait for my next mission. Go! Bender Girls! Go! The Spy Team Dream!_

Maybelle looked at what Korra wrote. She smiled and pointed out that Mako was alone. "FYI Bsff! Mako was alone without Asami." Korra turned around and saw Mako. "Okay I'm going!" She said walking. Maybelle and Shealeigh clapped and laughing and said "You! Go Girl! Make us proud!" Korra walked to Mako and her first words "Hi!"

The End!


End file.
